If Only
by teamhotmen
Summary: What would happen if a vampire and a wolf mated/imprinted on a set of twins how would it be handled and what happens afterwards there is slash in this story E
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first attempt at writing. While all comments and criticisms are welcome, please be nice. I'm writing this for me, and no, I don't know where it's going. So, I can't answer questions just yet. Updates will be as soon as I can get them done. It could only be a very short 3 or 4 chapters, or it could be longer.**

I am British, so you may find that I use some British slang or terminology that is slightly different to what you either know or are used to. Please feel free to ask me to clarify anything for you.

I would like to thank Luna Luce, hapakids and Dinia Steel for pre-reading for me and flamingpen18 for her beta work. She makes sure this is understandable.

I own nothing. This all belongs to Ms. Meyer.

If only

EPOV

I have always loved to read, but never believed that the creatures I read about were real. It just goes to show you that all the old wives tales and stories that you were told as a child have a base in truth and fact. Some of them even give you the basics for your survival, if you pay close enough attention. I'm lucky I listened, remembered, and learned.

Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't. I do. I wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't be learning the truth. You just have to pay attention to the world around you, and if you are open minded enough, you will believe me. If you are, then I pray you continue and remember what I relay to you. If not, I hope you still read this and try to remember it just in case you are ever in my place and find that we should have believed.

As a child, while being put to bed, our Grandma always told us the old tales her Grandma told her. I loved listening to the stories of faeries, werewolves, shape shifters, and of course, vampyres. She would tell us that in America there were native tribes that could shift into wolves, coyotes and bears and protect the tribe from the "cold ones" as they called them.

She told us about the faeries that would steal your voice, if it was sweeter than theirs, or if you had better musical abilities than they did. They would look for a way to steal you away from your family. She told us of the tales from the ones they tried to steal who got away. She would always say it would help us remember how to protect ourselves from them. We just thought they were stories to get us to go to sleep quickly and quietly for her.

Well, I learned that paying attention to Grandma was always the right thing to do. Unfortunately for me, it was the hard way. I became the object of obsession for the worst of the lot. I became the mate of a vampyre.

I had lived with my Mum and Grandma from two years old, because my Dad was in the army, and Mum didn't want us to be forever moving around and having to make new friends. She said it wasn't fair to us, and we should be able to have a normal childhood.

Ali and I loved her for that, but she struggled being away from Dad all the time. It got better for her, once we were sent away to boarding school. This allowed our Mum more free time. It enabled her able to spend term time with Dad, if he wasn't posted. He always tried to take his leave around the holidays so we were together as a family.

Our lives rolled along like this, until Grandma died when Ali and I were 17. We had to say goodbye to our childhood home. It was just too big for Mum to cope with on her own. It was really old and had been in the family since it was built. She also just wanted to be closer to Dad on base.

At the same time this was happening, Dad was posted abroad. The decision was made that Mum would go with him, while Ali and I stayed at school and took our exams. We were then going to go to University and start on our degrees. I had been accepted to study medicine and Ali was going to study to become an art teacher . Our holidays that year were longer than normal due to our exams finishing up, before the end of the school year.

Ali and I turned 18 just before we completed our exams, and as a birthday gift ,Mum and Dad sent us on a holiday to America to visit our Great Aunt and Uncle who have lived there for over 50 years . We were to give Grandma's family Bible to them, so that they could complete their side of our family tree. Gran had always said that knowing where you genes came from was important.

This is where it all started to go downhill for me. I did not discover for several months.

We arrived at Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle's late in the evening. So, we were unaware of how strange things were. We should have known something was off when we gave the address to the taxi driver, and he asked us if we were sure we wanted to go to that address.

Have you ever known a cab driver to ask a question like that? I haven't. Usually, they just drive you to your destination. You pay your fee, and they'd leave. I showed him the letter we had received from them, and said that this was where we needed to go.

So, we arrived there with a very reluctant taxi driver and a strange feeling in our stomachs. We were welcomed by a couple who looked too young to be our Great Aunt and Uncle, even though they told us they were. I mean these people looked younger than Mum and Dad, and they were supposed to be in their sixties.

We were shown to our rooms and left to get settled in. They told us that the rest of the family would be home soon. We could either meet them when they arrived or wait until the following morning, whichever we preferred.

Ali, being Ali, decided that we had to meet them as soon as they got home. I, on the other hand, was not so sure. I had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. But, who am I to argue with my beloved sister, when she's in full Alice mode.

I should describe Alice mode, so that you understand it. Try to imagine a two year old in full temper tantrum but with puppy dog eyes and a sweet pout added in to it. It only ends up with me getting a verbal beating, and us not speaking to one another for days on end. That would not make a good holiday.

The only person who ever talked Ali into understanding someone else's point of view was Grandma, and that was only because she was just as stubborn. She would tell Ali, "I have been there, done that, and never bloody mind who wore the tee shirt. I designed it pet, so don't start that with me!" What child is going to argue with that kind of logic? Especially when she her logic was "I'm more stubborn than you and I'll prove it". She quite often did as well.

So, here we are sitting in a stranger's living room, waiting for their family to return from who knows where, just to be introduced to them. When I thought about it, I realised that these people would be as old as Mum and Dad. Why Ali couldn't wait, I'll never know. It just seems so stupid to me that she insisted we meet them straight away, when all I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. I hate travelling. It just makes me feel tired and irritable. So, when I feel like this, I prefer to lay down and rest. But, my lovely twin wants to meet the rest of the family. I'm not allowed to sleep, because she wants me to be there with her ! She is, by far, the by most selfish person I know .

As I sat there pondering this new information my brain had decided to throw at me, three of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, walked into the room, only to be introduced to us as my Mum's cousins. Once again, I noticed that they looked really young, like just a few years older than Ali and I, and it set my teeth on edge.

It was Uncle Carlisle who spoke. "Edward , Alice, I would like to introduce you to my children. This is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Emmett is the dark haired one, and the blondes are Rosalie and Jasper. I would like you all to welcome my great niece and nephew, Alice and Edward "

Ali, being her usual vibrant self, bounce up and greeted everyone with a hug and a squeal. "Nice to meet you all," she announces. While I just give a small wave and say, "It's nice of you to invite us into your home."

I felt very awkward and a little on edge, sitting in a room full of strangers. Strangers, who for some reason that I don't understand, have my fight or flight instinct kicking into overdrive. All of a sudden, I feel this unnatural sense of calm settle over me, and I can't work out why. So, I ask to be excused, stating that I needed to sleep.

The next morning, I awake to the sound of Ali laughing with someone and a very loud bang from one of the rooms. I got out of bed and went looking for Ali. I was hoping that nothing was wrong, but if there was, why would she be laughing? It took a while, but I found her in one of the bedrooms with a dark haired young woman, who looked just as enchanting as everyone else we had met here.

She introduced herself as Bella, a "school friend" of my cousins. But, when I asked where they were, she was unable to tell me. I thought that was strange. Why go to visit a friend and not actually see them or know where they are. I took my leave from them and went in search of Great Aunt Esme.

Ali had told me Uncle Carlisle had left for work already, due to having to work the early shift at the hospital. I found Aunt Esme in the garden, even though it was a cloudy overcast day. Aunt Esme turned to greet me as I approached her. I noticed she was not alone. She was accompanied by Jasper.

He was an extremely handsome young man. He had blonde wavy hair that fell just below his jaw. He wore jeans that seemed to be moulded to him and a plain white tee-shirt that showed a well sculpted chest. In a away, I was sure that I had never noticed it before. He was speaking to Aunt Esme in a very low voice, almost too low to hear.

I approached them slowly, as I felt as if I was intruding upon their private conversation. Jasper turned towards me and addressed my approach.

"Good Morning, Edward. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thank you. It is very quiet here, even now."

"Edward, what can I do for you this morning ?" Aunt Esme asked.

"I was wondering if it would be acceptable for me to walk into town and pick up some gifts to send home for my Mum?"

"Oh, darling, that is fine, but please take one of the kids with you. There are some very strange locals who take issue with visitors. But, they would leave you alone if you are with one of us"

"I will go with you, Edward,"" Jasper offers quickly.

"Oh, no, it's ok. I would not want to disturb your day, and you're busy helping Aunt Esme. I will just wait until someone is going and join them"

I looked at Jasper just in time to see a look of pain and hurt cross his face. This was something that felt wrong, and I wanted to hug him and tell him not to be sad or feel hurt. He quickly recovered.

"It's no problem. I was going to go anyway. I need to visit the bookstore. I want to find out if my order has arrived."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to break your plans just to entertain me and my request, Jasper. I can wait. It's not as though I'm in a hurry. We have only just arrived, and Mum wouldn't expect me to rush you all to suit my needs."

" It would be my pleasure. I promise you," Jasper replies, with an almost heartbreakingly wide smile gracing his beautiful face. Where are these thoughts and feeling coming from? Why do I find him beautiful. He turns to give Aunt Esme a hug and whisper something to her. I only caught the word "my mate" as he spoke too quickly and quietly.

As we walked back towards the house,Jasper became very quiet, which I was thankful for. I was trying to understand where my feelings towards him came from. I had never felt this way toward another man before, and it was slightly unsettling. In fact, I had never felt so strongly for any of my past girlfriends either. I needed to talk with Ali and try and sort this out. It was not right to feel like this, after only having a very short conversation with someone. I feel as if my world would stop, and my life would be worthless, if anything happened to Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is my first attempt at writing, while all comments and criticisms are welcome, please be nice. I'm writing this for me, and no, I don't know where it's going, so I can't answer questions just yet. Updates will be as soon as I can get them done. It could only be a very short 3 or 4 chapters, or it could be longer.

I would like to thank happakids, Luna Luce and Dinia Steel for pre-reading for me.

I would also like to thank flamingpen 18 for betaing for me. She makes it, not only pretty, but understandable too.

I own nothing. This all belong to Ms Meyer.

If Only

Chapter 2

JPOV

Carlisle and Esme had told us that Esme's family had a family heirloom that was being brought to us, to allow her to complete her side of the family tree. Her great niece and nephew were coming to visit from England. They were going to arrive in the next few hours. Way to warn us DAD !.

Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and I all went out hunting to be on the safe side. This was Esme's human family we are talking about and her true blood kin.

Bella decided she didn't want to meet them straight away, since she is only new to this life and felt it may test her control. Rosalie was just bored and anxious about meeting humans and having them stay with us. Emmett, on the other hand, was giving off mischief and excitement.

He must be planning something. I might just ask him, if I can get him away from Rose long enough to do so. As we ran through the forest looking for our prey, we decided to split up. Bella and Rose were going east, and Em and I were going west. This was my opportunity to find out what he was planning.

"Hey, Em, what's got you so excited about our visitors?"

"Awww... man, can't I keep anything secret."

"No, tell me now, or I will let Rose know you're planning something. You know she won't let you do anything, including having sex for the foreseeable future."

"Jazz man, I don't believe you threatened me like that. Are we not brothers, and do we not live by the bro code?" Em pouts.

Like that would work with me, I thought.

"Which bro code would that be?" I laugh.

"You know, bro's before hoe's," he replies.

"Do you want me to tell Rose, that I didn't tell her you were planning things, because of said code? Because if you do, it's your nuts on the line man, not mine. I mean, let's face it, you practically called her a hoe."

By this time, I was well and truly laughing at him. He had this look on his face that is so comical. It's a bit like Jeff Dunham's when Peanut starts to rant at him. It's so funny.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Just please, don't tell my Rosie. I just got 'em back, man, and she's still mad at me about it anyway."

Rose had lost her temper with my dear brother three weeks ago, and had ripped his nuts off, literally. She hid them from him,and given our extended senses, that is saying something.

I really can't say I blame her. He did use her favorite silk blouse to wipe his greasy hands on, after he helped her with her car repairs. He was acting as her jack at the time. Obviously, he ruined the shirt, and given the stupid shit he does all the time, he was already in her bad books. Since she was already annoyed with him, no nuts for Em for nearly a month.

"Yeah, Bro, I know, but I told you to go out and buy her a new one and a nice piece of jewelry to say sorry with. But did you listen, no. You had to be a jackass and try to clean it with bleach. Of all things, what possessed you to use bleach? "

"I just thought it would help remove it. I didn't know it would make it fall apart like that, and put holes in it."

"So, come on, enough stalling. What are you planning, Emmett McCarty Cullen? And, don't forget these humans mean a lot to Esme."

"Well, I was thinking that since they're human, we're gonna need to pretend to eat and stuff. So, I thought we might take everyone out to dinner at Bella Italia. It would be cool to see Mom and Dad eating human food."

"And Rose?" I ask, knowing what his answer will be.

" Ahh shit ,man, I didn't think of that. Shit! She'd kill me, if I made her eat nasty ass human food," Em winced at the thought of what would happen . "I know we'll make it, so it's just Mom and Dad!"

" Whatever floats your boat, Em, but do that, and you'll miss what happens."

" Jazz, you're a spoilsport. Do ya know that?"

"Come on. Let's hunt, before Rose and Bella come looking for us, and no playing with your food tonight, Em. We need to be clean and tidy when we get home."

We completed our hunt and joined up with the girls. We made our way back to the house. Bella chose to stay the night in the little cottage at the back of our property. So, it was just the three of us who entered the house. Em entered quickly and quietly, at a speed that the humans in the room would never notice.

He informed Carlisle and Esme about Bella's decision to stay at the cottage. Carlisle started the introductions. He introduced the two visitors as Alice and Edward. Alice was a tiny little thing, who had the look of a pixie about her. She was so hyper, bouncing around, greeting us all. Edward, well what can I say about him?He just drew me to him. His beauty, his blood, it called to me, but not in the normal way. His body, his emotions and oh, his voice, they all called to me.

I needed to speak with Carlisle about this and quickly, because I think I've just found my mate. All I want to do, was be close to him and protect him from everyone in the room. All of a sudden, I feel him start to become anxious and nervous, like he wants to run from us. His breathing and heart rate start to pick up I can even smell the adrenalin in his bloodstream. On a pure instinctual level I sent him a calming wave , his breathing and heart rate slows and he asks to be excused as he is tired and needs to sleep.

Once they had left for their rooms, I asked Carlisle if I could talk with him, in private, for a moment. We ran into the forest, away from the house and prying ears. I explained what I felt due to the presence of Edward in the house, how my instincts kicked in, and how his blood called to me. I told him how it did not induce any blood lust in me.

I asked him if my theory was correct, and I had found my mate in Edward. Even though I had never been drawn to a man, either sexually or physically before, I had no desire to reject the bond or the affection that I had felt forming for him. Carlisle confirmed my theory, but also advised caution on my part, since we had no idea how Edward was going to react to being in a house full of vampyres and to the mating bond.

We made our way back to the house slowly, discussing how we thought it would be best to handle the situation. But really, there was nothing I could do except let things run for a while and try to get to know my mate and hope that he accepts me.

The next morning, Bella decided to come up to the main house. I found her sitting on her bed, talking to Alice. They seemed to have very quickly become good friends. Bella was having no trouble with blood lust. I could feel that and see that her eyes were their normal butterscotch colour. I didn't stop to ask them what they were discussing.

I made my way out to the rose garden, where Esme was working. It always seemed to relax her when she was out here. I spoke to her about my fears. Edward approached, asking if it was permissible for him to visit the town. Esme requested that he only go into town with one of the family, and I felt his disappointment .

So, I quickly offered to go with him, which, to my disappointment, he turned down. But, after I explained that I was going into town anyway, he accepted my offer. At that point, I think you could have seen my smile from outer space. It was then that I started to feel emotions coming from him, but I couldn't decipher what they all were. I could, however, pick up a small amount of hope and also worry.

We walked back toward the house, and I asked him if he would be agreeable to taking my car into town, rather than walking. It was a good distance away. Thankfully, he agreed. I was grateful that Rose had just finished tinkering with it as we walked round to the garage and Em was no longer playing jack for her by the time we arrived to take it.

As we drove into town, I was quiet. I was trying to understand Edward's emotions and physical responses to me. But, I was confused and worried that if I pushed him, I would lose him. I decided that I would talk to him, once we had finished our shopping in town. Now, all I needed was luck and courage.

A/N I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited and Alerted this fanfiction I appreciate you giving it a chance


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N This is my first attempt at writing, while all comments and criticisms are welcome, please be nice. I'm writing this for me, and no, I don't know where it's going, so I can't answer questions just yet. Updates will be as soon as I can get them done. It could only be a very short 3 or 4 chapters, or it could be longer.

I would like to thank happakids, Luna Luce and Dinia Steel for pre-reading for me.

I would also like to thank flamingpen 18 for betaing for me. She makes it, not only pretty, but understandable too.

I own nothing. This all belong to Ms Meyer.

**If Only**

**E POV**

As Jasper drives us into town I look out of the window thinking about what has happened since we arrived. I know that I want to talk with Ali about it all but I feel as though I need to tell it all to the beautiful man sat next to me, but why do I feel the need to do that. The more I think about it the more determined to tell him I become,so I make my decision I will tell him once we have finished in town and are on our way back to the house. With my mind made up I feel more relaxed and able to enjoy my time with him, as we drive I notice that he too seems deep in thought and he has a look of pure want and desperation on his face then he appears to make a decision too and becomes relaxed it's almost as if we both have come to life changing conclusions .

Once we are parked Jasper leads me into a few of the stores in where I may be able to get the things I need. "Did you say there was a bookshop in town Jasper ?" I asked him as turned around. He was stood in a slight crouch which looked as if he was protecting me from an extremely tall native man who was stood nearby, I gently touch his back, I don't know why but something told me that this was the right thing to do. As I touched his lower back I felt his hand come round and hold my hand to him, when our skin made contact I felt a spark of lust and desire flow between us, as much as I wanted to be afraid of this it also calmed me as I knew instinctively that this was deeper than just a superficial connection driven by hormones. As i watched them i saw their lips were moving but it was too fast for me to read and too low for me to hear, I felt slightly annoyed by the secrets between them, but I can't keep the annoyance up as for some reason I know that this conversation will keep Ali and I safe whenever we need to come into town. But I can't help being worried about Jasper it's as though I know that if something happens to him my life will never be the same.

The man turns abruptly and walks away from us and Jasper straightens from his crouch,without removing his hand from mine, and turns to face me slowly, as if he's worried about my reaction to him and what has just happened but all I feel is joy that he is ok and nothing happened to either of us. He looks at me with awe and something I can't quite identify in his eyes .

" Are you ok did that scare you?" he asks me worriedly

"No I wasn't scared, I was worried about you though, I felt very protective of you and I'm not sure why I felt it as much as I did." I answer him

" Do you need to get anything else right now or can we go and find somewhere to talk about what just happened and why you felt like that ?" Jasper asks me while looking as though he wants to break out in the biggest smile he can.

"No it's fine I wanted to find a book to read but I'm sure I could borrow one from Ali until I get another chance to come into town"

"Come on then lets go back to the car " he replied while tugging on my hand and starting to walk back towards his car without releasing my hand.

As we walk back to the car I expect him to release my hand but he doesn't and as strange as it feels to be holding hand with another man in public it also feels so right. Once we reach his car he slowly releases my hand and opens the car doors, we climb in and he drives us to a small picnic area that is not in use. We walk over to a picnic table and sit at it, I take a deep breath and just as I start to ask him if he knows why I felt so safe, with him, in a very tense situation. he starts to speak also.

" Edward I need to tell you somethings but the problem is I'm not sure how you are going to react to what I have to say. Can I ask you to wait until I finish telling you my story before you react to it and even then please talk to me about what I tell you" Jasper asks me with a sad tinge to his voice .

" Jasper, I promise you that I will listen, and I won't interrupt you "

" Alright so as you know my name is Jasper, and Esme and Carlisle are my adopted parents, but what you don't know is that we are vampyers and we feed from animals. I was changed over a hundred and sixty years ago during the civil war. I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army. I was changed after I came across three young women that I believed had become separated from the group I had been moving to a safer city. I dismounted and approached them as they held a conversation between themselves as I greeted them two turned and walked away, which I found odd, the next thing I know I feel lips on my neck and feel a bite being placed on my neck and burning start to flow throughout my body. I woke up three days later with a burn in the back of my throat and the need to run. I had been changed into what I am today by a cruel and vicious woman who was forming a Newborn Army to enable her to gain a large feeding territory . I'm not going to subject you to the horrors that were the early years of my new life as they are hard for me to recall as they were extremely violent and harrowing for all concerned but I will tell you i was one of the lucky one I made it past my year mark and had a gift that made me valuable to her. My luck really did pay me dividends when Peter was changed and then his mate Charlotte if it was not for the two of them I wouldn't be here today. I found my way to Carlisle when he was still alone and he was old enough and wise enough not to react to my scars, he listened to my story and helped me to change the way I feed and my out look on my life as it is. Edward I have to explain what mates are to us and what that means for them as a mated pair"

"Jasper can I ask are you my mate is that why I have felt pulled toward you and why I have been noticing thing about you that I have never noticed with anyone else ever be they male or female? " I asked him

His jaw dropped and he nodded his head at me " Yes you are how did you work it out are you ok with that ? And I really need to tell you what that means for us and well, you really !"

" I kind of just felt it, does that make any sense to you Jasper, I have been having these feelings about you since last night but i didn't understand them at the time or even until you were telling me about Peter and his mate Charlotte. Then everything started to make sense but what does that mean to us? "I said

"Are we meant to be together forever or just as long as my natural lifetime as I'm human ? Do you have to change me? Oh my god am I gay? Are you?"

"Edward, Edward calm down I will answer all of your questions and more !" Jasper replied as I feel another one of his waves of calm wash over me. " As for what it means for us well you are my soulmate. "

"My other half - the piece that I have always looked for to complete me. As for how long we are meant to be together,the answer is yes, we are meant to be together for as long as we both walk this earth.. Be that as a human or as a vampyre it is up to you whether or not I change you the only time I would do it without your ultimate say so is if you had ,had an accident and I was about to lose you. I just couldn't stand by in that situation I'm sorry that must sound terribly selfish of me. As for are either of us gay, well I must admit that ,you are the first male I have ever been attracted too in the whole of my existence so I don't know how to answer that question. Now I need to ask you a question are you willing to accept me as your mate and will you try to be with me as I need to be with you?"  
I looked at him and his shoulders were drawn up to his ears he gave off the air of someone expecting to be turned down and denied, his face was a blank mask as he tried not to show his nerves and apprehension at what I would say, it broke my heart to see him doubting this and us.

"Jasper, Look at me please." I stepped forward and placed my hands on his face. "I can't explain to you why but I know that my life is here with you. If you'll have me, that is I want this I want to see what this is between us. As for you changing me I think we should see where this leads. If it's something we are comfortable with, then yes I want you to change me. I want you to be mine in all the ways I feel that I'm yours." With that said, I felt the need to touch him, I leaned forward and place my forehead against his, wrapping my hand around the back of his neck as I did so.

Jaspers next move both scared and thrilled me in equal measure as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine in the most gentle and chaste of kisses.I responded by tightening my grip on his neck, I felt like I needed this. He pushed his lips to mine slightly harder, and I felt him smile against my lips as he did so.

My response to this took us both by surprise as I ran my tongue against his lips and pressed back harder still, he gasped in shock and in doing so allowed me entry to his mouth, he tasted extraordinary and just like he smelled which surprised me. It didn't take long for him to react to my actions. He started to take control of our kiss, it was becoming more passionate and demanding of it as he went on.

That was when I realised that the only person that mattered was him. I LOVED HIM .

"Jasper, I love you, I want to be yours for as long as you want me." I declared

He just froze and looked at me, I thought he was going to run from me but to my surprise he just broke out into the biggest smile I had ever seen and kissed me hard. When he pulled back from me he stared straight into my eyes.

" I love you too and I am honored to have you want me. I want you for eternity you are mine and I will never let you go"

He pulled me to him, hugging me to him I felt him send me love and desire. So I attempted to show him my feeling. I was sure I had managed to do so when I felt him tighten his arms around me and heard him purr , wtf he purrs, I turned my head and looked at him. I know he felt my curiosity as he smiled.

" We purr when we know our mate is happy of as a way to calm them Edward" He says as he steps back. So it's another one of his traits I need to become accustomed to.

"Do you think we should head back to the house Jasper? Oh who was that man you were talking too in town and why did I feel like he wanted to take me away from you?" I asked.

"That was Sam he is one of the La Push wolves and in fact he's the alpha of the pack we have a treaty with them which saves us having to be at war with them all the time. As for him wanting to take you away he kind of did, he wanted me to leave you alone, and human," he answered me. " Come on lets head on back, you're right, we need to get back home before Esme sends out the troops to find us. Could you imagine that happening, we could play hunt the human. " He laughed

" Geez thanks! I don't appreciate that you find that funny and just laugh about a bunch of vamps hunting for your mate!" I snark

" Not gonna happen come on my Love " he laughs.

He flung his arm around my waist and pushed his hand down into my backpocket as we started to walk back to the car, it surprised me but I enjoyed the closeness, I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked. It felt so natural and easy I was amazed by it.

We reached the car and drove back to the house in a comfortable silence. I spent the time thinking about the changes in my life in the last 24 hours, and realised that with all the changes I was happy and content with my life and my mate, just being able to admit that was wonderful. We pulled up at the house and Esme ran out to see us.

"Oh boys! thank goodness you're back! I was starting to worry was everything alright in town? Because you've been so long, Is everything sorted I was worried about you both, are you ok?"

" Breath Esme we are fine, we just stopped off at the picnic place to talk about some things, didn't we my love?" he asked me as he joined Esme and I by the side of the car and wrapped his arm around me. Esme's eyes just widened at the sight of his arm around my waist but she let out a gasp when I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as I replied to his question

" Yes Love we did, it was most enlightening, we have sorted out a lot of things between the two of us"

" You told him, Jasper, and he accepted it ok ?"

"Yes Esme he told me and of course I accepted him why would I not?" I asked her.

"There's your answer Esme, I did, I told him everything but he had worked some of it out himself. He even told me he loves are going to be together for the rest of our immortal lives. We just need to arrange a time to start his change" Jasper answered.

She just stood there and looked at us both, then she all of a sudden broke into a smile that lit up her face and she hugged us both to her. I looked over her shoulder at Jasper and raised my eyebrow in question at her actions. Jasper sent me the feelings of joy, understanding and love, then nodded towards Esme. Now I just hope everyone else takes the news so well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This is my first attempt at writing, while all comments and criticisms are welcome, please be nice. I'm writing this for me, and no, I don't know where it's going, so I can't answer questions just yet. Updates will be as soon as I can get them done. It could only be a very short 3 or 4 chapters, or it could be longer.

I would like to thank happakids, Luna Luce and Dinia Steel for pre-reading for me.

I would also like to thank flamingpen 18 for betaing for me. She makes it, not only pretty, but understandable too.

I own nothing. This all belong to Ms Meyer.

I would like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story thank you all very much it means a lot

I would also just like to say by human error on my part I posted chapter 3 without my beta having completed her work sorry Boss mamma

If Only

JPOV

We arrived back at the house and were accosted by Esme, but Edward seemed to be ok with it. I could feel his apprehension and wondered what it was that was bothering him. I didn't get a chance to ask him, since the rest of the family came out of the house.

Edward's grip on my waist tightened slightly, and I felt him giving off waves of hope, apprehension, and love when he saw them approach us, that was when I realised what his apprehension was all about. He was worried about how the family would react to us and to the fact that we were together.

"Jazzman, what took you so long in town?" Emmett boomed as he approached us.

"Nothing, Em, just a run in with a mutt and a little discussion with my mate," I answered as I pulled Edward closer to me.

"You sly dog. You told him. Congrats, man. Hey, Ed, how did you react, considering the position you both were in at the time? Did you believe him, or did you tell him to fuck off ?" he asks Edward.

"Of course I believed him. He is all I have ever needed. Just because you are not every guy's wet dream, doesn't mean Jasper's not," Edward answers with a smile.

Rosalie, Bella, and Alice had joined us by this point. All three staring at our arms wrapped around each other. Alice lets out what can only be described as a banshee's screech when she sees us.

"Ooooh... Edward, are you and Jasper together now? When did this happen? Why did you not tell me you were gay? Are you happy?" she questioned so quickly, no one had a chance to answer her.

"Ali! Ali Shut it and listen for God's sake, before I slap you to shut you up," Edward says to he. Esme and Rose just look at him like they want to slap him. Alice just shuts up and looks at him.

"Sorry, Edward. I was excited to see you both wrapped around each other like that. You know how I get when I'm excited," she says.

"Yes, Ali, I know, but you need to breath and remember to let people answer your questions. If I had let you go on, the next thing out of your mouth would have been why aren't you answering me? and you know it. It would have started a fight between us," Edward replies.

I can see Rose and Esme watching this exchange and feel their realisation and acceptance that this is the best way to deal with an excited Alice. Edward knows his sister well, that much is certain. I watch them during their exchange and can feel the love they hold for each other. It's so pure. It's a joy to feel.

"Yes, Al, Jasper and I are together as a couple. We love each other very much. No, we are not gay. We are just us. I'm very happy, and to answer your final question, we have just gotten together. Did I miss anything?"

"No, love, I think you covered everything and more," I state, pulling him closer to me. I know he's not far away, but I need him closer, now that he has accepted me. I know I will be like this, until we are able to fully claim each other. It won't be until he has been changed, but I'm not willing to rush that, just to satisfy my own needs and my inner demon's needs.

Edward shuffles slightly, allowing himself to stand closer to me but in a more comfortable position. I am overjoyed that he is not trying to pull away or back off from me, now that we are with my family and his sister. I was a little worried about that. In a show of affection, he ran his hand across my waist and down my ass, pinching it as he got to the cheeks. So, in a show of playfulness, I squeezed his hip gently, only to be rewarded with a rush of lust from him that I was not expecting.

We moved towards the house, keeping our hands on each other as we went. We passed Bella at the door to the house. She smiled brightly towards us, letting me know that she had accepted our mating too. It made me feel better to know that we were accepted. Now, we just had to see what Carlisle would say.

We made our way to my study and entered, sighing in relief at being alone again. I sat in the chair where I spent hours reading while the others were with their mates, leaving me with a lot of alone time. Edward walked over to me and straddled my lap, which surprised me. It's not easy to shock a vampire, but he had managed it a few times today without even trying. My mate was just so accepting of me and of us. He ran his hands up my chest to the back of my neck and placed his forehead against mine.

"I'm glad everyone seem to accept us, love," Edward whispered in my ear. He then leaned down and kissed me, running his tongue across my lips and seeking entrance to my mouth. I granted without delay. His tongue roamed around my mouth, rubbing against mine. I love this. It felt so right. As I kissed him back, we both allowed our hands to start roaming across each other's bodies. We were getting more adventurous and started to roam underneath our shirts. It was amazing, the feeling of his abs and the fuzzy trail leading my hands down to his pants and to that oh so holy of pleasure centers. Just the feel of him made my body react more and more. As if he knew my reaction to him, he started to grind his ass into my hardening cock, and I must admit, it felt wonderful. I grabbed his hips, pulling them harder down onto me. He broke our kiss and looked into my eyes. I was having trouble reading the expression in them, and it made me afraid that I had pushed him too far, but he surprised me by whispering into my ear.

"Jasper, I need you, and that is a scary feeling. But, I know it's just because I have never needed anyone as much as I need you. Please, love.."

"I was worried that I had pushed you too far too fast, and you were pulling away from me. I don't ever what to do that, and it scares me to think that I might push you too far and you leave me, babe.' All the while, he is grinding and rubbing on my dick, making me feel like an inexperienced human teenager and not a hundred plus year old vampire.

"No, love, I want you so much, but I'm just not sure how to show you or how do go about getting you," he smiled against my neck.

"Babe, just do what you want to me, and I'm sure you will be doing what I want to do to you. Just as I want to run my tongue down your neck and across your chest till I reach your nipples, where I can suck on them until you writhe with pleasure." I sighed as my head buried itself into his hair.

"Stop teasing me, love, and start doing it. I need you." Edward groaned as he pushed his groin against my stomach. I felt, for the first time, his body's reaction to me, as he ground his big hard dick into me. I couldn't believe I was this lucky. All I wanted was to feel him in me, and I wanted to be in him too. It was as if I needed to feel all of him.

I start to kiss my way down his neck, stopping to suck and lick at his pulse point. Oh, but he tasted so good. I wanted to bite him, to taste him properly, but I held back. I wanted to explore him more and find all his delicious spots first.

I continued on down to his collar bone, pushing his t-shirt out of my way to enable me to continue my actions. He pulled back from me and started to push my top up my torso, stripping me from the waist up. What was the most surprising was that he had such a hungry look on his face. I wanted to give him everything I had and more. I moved my hands from his hips and removed his t-shirt. Edward's body was built in an understated way, and it made me want to run my tongue over his abs. I felt myself grow painfully harder just looking at him. Edward leaned down, kissed my chest, licked one nipple, drew it into his mouth, and began sucking and teasing, while pushing down onto my erection and groaning as he did.

I pushed against him, as my hands reach for his pants to unbutton them, seeking out his hard throbbing cock. I worked him free. His cock felt hot and heavy, and he was leaking precum readily. I swiped my thumb over the top of his cock, and I used it to lubricate my hand as I pumped him hard. All the while, he was grinding into me. His hands came down in between us and freed me from my pants, working my dick. As he pushed down onto it, it felt fantastic.

Grabbing a hold of his waist, I stood up and moved us to the couch in my study. It felt so unbelievably right to be touching him like this. Edward took full advantage of the extra room, moving to not only catch his breath, but to remove his boxer-briefs and mine as well. As he was removing my boxer-briefs, he was kissing his way down my abs till he got to my cock. He gave its tip a gentle kiss. Then, I felt his tongue give it a lick while he moaned. He shyly took it into his mouth, watching my face as he did. He ran his tongue round the tip and down my frenum onto the shaft. I let out a shaky, unnecessary breath. It felt so good, and he looked beautiful, watching me with hooded, lust filled eyes. He gently took more of me into his mouth, sucking and licking as he ran the flat of his tongue over my shaft. As he came up to the tip of my cock, he rolled his tongue round it, before sinking back down onto me again. It was torture. He kept doing this, getting faster and deeper with every pass. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax.

I knew that I wanted him to get as much pleasure out of our first time together as I did. Reaching down, I pulled him onto the couch beside me and took him in my hand. Edward's cock was hot, heavy and hard. As I slowly pumped my hand up and down his length, Edward groaned around me. I found myself reacting to his groans, so I sped up my ministrations as he took more of me into his mouth . I started to play with Edward's sack as I pumped him, earning myself more groans and hip thrusts. It didn't take too long before I felt his balls drawing up to his torso. He approached his climax, as my own started to come. It was then we heard a knock on the door. We were so deeply into each other, neither of us heard anyone approaching the room until that knock on the door. Carlisle called out to us, saying that he would like to see us both in the dining room as soon as we were able to join the family.

Can we say cockblocked?!

I mean, he must have known what we were doing. Why couldn't he have given us another five minutes to finish what we were doing? I'm sure we would have been very happy by then and not left in a state of unsatisfied arousal, especially when neither of us were pulling back.

I looked at Edward and pulled him to me. "Later, babe. I promise you, once we find out what Carlisle wants with us, we will finish this and more." I kissed him.

"I know, love, because if you don't, I will. That much I promise you," he responded.

We walked down stairs to the dining room. Carlisle was sitting at the table, waiting for us to join him. As we approached, he looked at us with a neutral expression, making it hard to get a read on him. Then he smiled, and I felt his happiness and joy. It was a relief to feel it, and it was then that I realised that he was waiting to congratulate us on finding each other.

"Boys, I would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you both on your relationship, and I need to be sure that Edward understands what this means for him," Carlisle says as we approach him.

Edward answers, "Thank you, Carlisle, but you have no need to worry about me. I promise you. I fully understand what being mated to Jasper means, not only to myself, but also to Jasper. I have thought about it. I am willing to be changed in the future, at a time of both our choosing, and I also realise, the longer we put it off, the more possessive Jasper will become of me. Now, is there anything I have left out of this little discussion?"

"Erm no, I don't think so. I am just surprised that you are so aware of what you accepted and so quickly too. Did you have prior knowledge of our world, Edward? Is that how you are so understanding of all of this that is happening?" Carlisle asks.

"No, I did not, Carlisle, unless you count the stories Nana told us at bedtime. I will tell you, I wish I had paid more attention. I may have understood all of this better, before Jasper explained it to me. As for being understanding, why would I not? This all feels right to me, and if I tried to walk away from him, it would hurt the both of us."

"Carlisle, Edward was feeling the mating pull last night when we first met. That is why he escaped to his bedroom so quickly. He was unable to fully understand what he was feeling and what those feeling actually ment to the both of us. That, of course, was until we ran into Sam in town, and he reacted out of instinct, when I moved him behind me to protect him." I told Carlisle

"What do you mean by a run in with Sam? What happened Jasper?" he responded.

"As we were making our way to the bookstore, we ran into Sam. He was not pleased to see me with a human. I told him that Edward and Alice are Esme's blood kin and that Edward is my mate. I told him that if he tried anything with Edward, it would amount to them breaking the treaty. Sam wasn't happy and left, muttering about the elders and contacting you," Jasper replied.

"Alright, Jasper," Carlisle replies. Turning to look at Edward, "Edward, I understand that you both are aware of what is happening between you, and that you both are accepting it. I hope you take the time to get to know each other, not just physically, but also emotionally to enable you to build a full, lasting relationship. "

"Oh, we are. I can promise you that, Carlisle. I already know that Jasper loves the Civil War era, since that was the time in which he was born. He enjoys reading books, but only history books. He has several PhD's in history, focusing on the eras of the Civil, Second, and Vietnam wars as examples. He loves, not only, country music but appreciates all types. He loves art but only what he likes," Edward stated, to a thoroughly shocked Carlisle.

"Do you need me to lay out what I know of Edward to date him, Carlisle, or is that enough to set your mind at ease?"

"No, there is no need. It is just that I am shocked at how much you have talked already," he says.

"Ok, well, we are going to go back to my study now and continue to talk, if thats acceptable to you?"

" Yes, Yes, go learn and explore each other. Oh, and boys, use lube, please. I wouldn't want Edward getting hurt. Ok?"

Edward buried his bright red face into my neck, as he chuckled and nodded his head.

"Ok, Carlisle. Have you got any, or do we need to make a run to the drugstore for some?" he asked,which was shocking to me again. He was not reacting how I expected him to.

"Top draw of my desk there is a new tube, Jasper," Carlisle answers, laughing along with Edward.

Ok, so now he was forgiven for cock-blocking us both earlier, because he had provided us with some essential supplies, until we were able to get our own. Ooh, we need to get online for some toys and stuff. I wonder if Edward would be interested in some playtime.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This is my first attempt at writing, while all comments and criticisms are welcome, please be nice. I'm writing this for me, and no, I don't know where it's going, so I can't answer questions just yet. Updates will be as soon as I can get them done. It could only be a very short 3 or 4 chapters, or it could be longer.

I would like to thank happakids, Luna Luce and Dinia Steel for pre-reading for me.

I would also like to thank flamingpen 18 for betaing for me. She makes it, not only pretty, but understandable too.

I own nothing. This all belong to Ms Meyer.

If Only

EPOV

Once we left Carlisle, we made our way back to the living room and joined the rest of the family. They were playing on a Wii, and I noticed Ali was playing too.

I turned and whispered to Jasper. "Does Ali know about you all, love?"

"Yes, babe, she does. Esme explained everything to her, while we were upstairs earlier. She's curious about us and our relationship, though."

"Do you want to be with me, when I talk to her about us?. I would like you to be, but if you don't want to please, don't feel like you have to be."

"I will be with you, if that is what you want. Don't you doubt that at all." Jasper replied

I leaned in to kiss his cheek, before we joined the rest of the group. Jasper sat on one of the chairs and pulled me down onto his knee. I settled back into him as we watched Ali and Emmett play Wii sports. They were playing tennis, and to everyones surprise, Ali was winning. Ten years of practices, 7 days a week, 6 hours a day makes you pretty good at a sport.

Emmett was not looking happy.

Jasper laughs quietly into my shoulders. As we watch them play, I can see Emmett's frustration at not being able to beat her. I feel Jasper as he leans forward slightly and whispers in my ear about how well she plays. I smile and nod my head at him. As the game ends, I can't resist rubbing it in slightly.

"Hey, Emmett, how does it feel to be beaten by the human?"

"I wasn't beaten. She cheated!" Emmett replies with a scowl.

"No, she is junior Wimbledon champion. She didn't need to cheat, even against you," I laugh. "Ali, please tell me you told him you play?"

"Oh, Edward, why would I spoil my fun by doing that?" was Ali's answer.

Emmett's face dropped, while Rosalie and Jasper broke up with laughter.

"Oh, that's classic. Em, baby, you always do think that your strength will win out. Well played, Alice. It's nice to see someone beat his ass," Rosalie giggles. Emmett was pouting, which caused us all to laugh louder and harder. Alice just smiled sweetly at him

"Aaww, Emmett, I did try and tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me," Ali teased him.

Ali came bounding over and flung herself down into my lap, smiling at Jasper and I. I felt Jasper's arm tighten around my waist, pulling me into him as Ali started talking to me.

"Well, brother dearest, how are you feeling being tied to this place forever?"

"Ali, I'm not tied. I can go wherever I want to. Jasper will just be coming with me. Are you ok with all of this?"

"Me? Yes, of course I am. I just needed to know that you are too, and from the position we are sitting in, I know you are. Jasper, just take care of him, or I will find a way to make you ?"

"Crystal, Alice. I hope you will. You have my word that I will try to never hurt him. He is my life," Jasper tells her.

"Well then, welcome to the family. Do I get to hug you without this lump in the way then too?"

Jasper tapped my hip, and I started to move out of the way, when I realised that if I stood up Ali would end up on the floor. Being the good brother I am, I tapped her and gestured with my head for her to move, before I move any further, causing her to giggle and slide off of me.

Jasper then stood up and bear hugged her with the comment "Of course you do, darlin', and welcome to our family too."

The next thing I knew, I was being swung up off the floor in a pair of cold hard arms that were extremely muscular. I gasped in shock and heard a slight growl from Jasper.

"Welcome to the family, Edward. Jasper, loosen up. I'm not gonna hurt him or steal him from you, man," Emmett whines, not letting go of me.

"Emmett, put him down and let me welcome my brother too, you big lug," Rosalie's cool honey- like voice comes from across the room.

"Aww... Rosie, do I have to? It's fun annoying Jazzman, babe," Emmette whined like a child.

"Now, mister?" came a soft growl from Rosalie. How a growl can be soft, I'll never know, but she managed it. I was placed back on my feet and the steel band around me disappeared, only to be replaced by an equally cold and hard, yet softer, set of arms.

"Welcome to the family, Edward, and what Alice said to Jas I'm saying to you, ok?"

"Perfectly ok, Rosalie," I say with a smile.

Bella approached us slowly and quietly and hugged me gently.

"Welcome, Edward," was all she said as she stepped back. I felt sorry for her, since she was the only vampire in the house without a mate. It made me wonder how often finding a mate happened.

"All right, All right, hand my mate over and stop pawing at him, please. Newly mated vampire here is getting antsy," Jasper's voice rang out around the room.

"Come here, love, and calm your ass down. I'm fine and perfectly happy."

"I know in my mind that your safe, babe, but my instincts are screaming at me, when you are that far away and in a room full of vampires. I need you near me to be able to protect you."

"Ok, love," I reply as I wrap my arms around his waist. "You have me close now, so calm down and stow your angst. I'm safe and sound."

"Stow my angst? Where did you pull that from, babe?"

"A mixture of Ali's latest read and my brain?" I laugh.

"All right, love birds, break it up. Are we gonna play some more? Edward, do you wanna game? I'll play you," Rose said.

"Ok, Rosalie, how about golf? And before you ask, no I'm not a champion player."

"It's Rose to family, and you're on." I was surprised by her answer. I had only heard the family call her Rose. I was honoured that she granted me the privilege of calling her by the shortened version of her name.

"Ok, Rose, lets do this. Can you cope with this, love?" I question Jasper.

"Yes, I can cope with you playing on the Wii with Rose, but I get to play with you next" he wiggles his eyebrows at me as he says this.

"Less of the innuendoes, Jazzman. That's my job," Emmett shouts out.

Rose and I play a fairly evenly matched game of golf. I even managed to just scrape a win from her, with a lot of cheers from Jasper and Ali. Emmett was gloating. That earned him a smack around the back of the head and a threat of no sex for a week, to which he pouted, causing us all to laugh at him.

Jasper and I both played next, and we were just as competitive as each other, both of us determined to win. It was a funny thing to see him trying to distract me as I took my turn, but I would do the same to him. We played for another couple of hours, taking turns to play each other. Ali and I had something to eat while we played, even Esme and Carlisle joined us while we played. They played a few games with us all, before we all went to our separate rooms. As we approached my room, Jasper place his hand on my arm to stop me entering and pulled me into his arms hugging me to him.

"Jasper, stay in my room tonight, please?"

"I thought you'd never ask, babe. I was trying to find a way to ask you the same thing." He sighed, hugging me tighter. I pulled him into the room and moved straight to the bed.

"Stay here and give me two minutes, love," I whispered to him and went into the en suite. I went through my usual nightly time routine and rejoined him on the bed. I had changed into my pj bottoms and left my tee shirt off. I wanted to tease him a bit. He looked at me, and his eyes turned pitch black. He pulled me to him, kissing my chest, while licking and sucking my nipples. I gasped and sunk down to straddle his lap. He kissed me hard and dominatingly pulled me closer. As I pushed his top up, we broke apart long enough to get it over his head. It was so good to taste him again. I bucked my hips into him causing us both to groan at the friction. How did this man manage to get me so turned on with just a kiss.

We broke apart and stripped off our clothes. He was absolutely beautiful in his naked glory. I just wanted to touch and kiss every part of him. I decided that I was going to, so I started at his neck and made my way down his body. When I reached his nipples, I teased them just as he had with mine. I spent a lot of time on those little buds. They were so responsive to my touch, and he made the most delicious noises.

His response to my actions made me want to do more and get an even bigger response from him. I started to kiss down his chest to his stomach. I ran my tongue around his belly button, before dipping it in and out of it a few times. He groaned loudly, pushing his hand through my hair and tugging on it, which caused me to moan into him.

I continued my way down his body to his "v". I licked and sucked on his hips, teasing him, getting as close as I could to his hard demanding cock, without actually touching it. He was groaning and bucking his hips at me as I worked my way around his body. I reached his hard, long cock and place a soft kiss onto the tip, causing him to groan. I licked the slit, gathering precum in my mouth. As I did, his groans turned into moans. I take more of him into my mouth. Sucking hard, I work my way down his shaft and lick him, releasing him and kissing the tip again. I look up at him through my eyelashes to see him watching me with pitch black eyes.

"Come here, babe. I need to kiss you," Jasper whispers to me.

I make my way back up his body, kissing him as I go. I reach his neck, where I kiss my way up his jawline and then to his ear where I suck on it, causing him to growl softly. He pulls me to him, taking my mouth in a show of dominance. He plunges his tongue into my mouth, making me gasp at the force of it. He rips my pj bottoms from me and takes a hold of me and pumps his hand up and down my length a few times.

"Edward, I need to feel all of you. I need you inside of me. I need to be inside of you. I want this so much it hurts. Are you ready for us to take this step, babe?"

" I want and need you too, love. I want all of you in me, around me, all of it, all of you."

"We need to get the lube, babe. It's in Carlisle's study." Just as he says this, there is a soft knock on the door to my bedroom.

"Here, boys, it's just outside the door," Carlisle say quietly.

"OMG! That is so embarrassing. That's twice today he's caught us, Jasper."

"Don't worry, Edward. He had other things on his mind. I've been projecting my lust for you to everyone. Listen." I listened, and I could hear the sound of couples having sex.

"How is that possible, love? "

"Not only can I feel emotions, but I can project what I am feeling. I lost control, so I know the whole house is feeling my lust for you. You're hearing the results of it."

He stands up and goes to the door to retrieve the lube Carlisle had left there for us. He made his way back to me and smiled sweetly at me, pulling me onto his lap.

"So, who's going first? I need you so much I ache. I want to be in you, but I want you in me too."

"You first, love. I want you in me first. I want to feel what it's like to be with you in every way, but I need to do this first please, Jasper."

"Of course, babe, however you want to do it, we will." He pushed his hips up into me slightly as he pulled me down onto him. "I need you. Please, babe, I want to feel you wrapped around me. Let me make this good for both of us, please."

He was grinding his hard cock against my bare ass as he spoke, making me feel more and more excited about it. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around my waist. Reaching behind me, he let his fingers slip into the crack of my ass, teasing me by playing around the tight bud to my entrance. All the while, he was kissing me, using his other hand to massage my balls, working me into a frenzy of want and need. He had already opened the lube, and started to work it around my hole. Slowly coating his fingers, he slipped his pointer finger inside me, passing the ring of muscles that made up the entrance to my passageway. As he pulls his finger out, he slowly slips a second finger into join the first. He works them in and out of me, scissoring them, after a time, to stretch the muscles open. He then slips in a third finger.

Jasper took his time to prepare me, wanting it to be as pain free and pleasurable as possible. During this time, he was working his other hand on my cock and balls, while sucking and biting on my neck. He removed his fingers from me and moved me so I was positioned over his cock. He looked at me, and I nodded to him. He slowly lowered me down onto his cock, allowing me to adjust to the intrusion, until he was fully seated inside me.

"Edward, I chose to use this position, so you can have the control with the speed and the depth. If it's too much for you, stop please. Babe, I don't want to hurt you, and we will try again later."

I was feeling so full and experiencing so much pleasure, I could only nod to him before I started to rock my hips against him, causing him to go deeper into me. This was utter bliss. I needed more, and I needed it faster. So, I pushed up on my knees, withdrawing his cock from me almost to the tip and let myself drop back down onto him. I built up the speed quickly and made each thrust hard, deep, and fast. We were both nearing our climaxes as I worked us hard. He grabbed my hips and thrust up into me, hitting me in just the right spot and causing me to scream his name in ecstasy. Jasper continued to pump into me hard, hitting that same spot time and again.

"Jasper, I'm going to cum. Cum with me, love. Let me feel you fall apart with me." I scream as I feel his actions become more jerky. I feel him harden and then pulse inside of me, cumming with me as he roars out my name.

It was the most erotic experience of my life. I was slumped against his chest still impaled on him. As my breathing slowed, I came down from my high. I looked at Jasper. He seemed to be in as much of a daze as I was. I smiled at him, kissing him and hugging him to me. I felt him harden again inside of me.

"That was wonderful, love. I have never experienced an orgasm so intense before. I would love to do that again," I said as I rocked my hips against him. He thrust up into me, and we started again. This time, it was hard and fast, with us cumming quickly one right after the other.

"Edward, we need to stop. You are going to be sore tomorrow as it is, and I don't want it to hurt you anymore than I know it will, babe."

"I know, love, but I just can't seem to get enough of you."

"Lets shower, and I will lay with you while you sleep. Does that sound good to you? It will be just a shower. No funny business tonight. "

"Yes, Jasper, I understand."

He stood, lifting me with him and carrying me to the en suite. He put me on my feet and kissed me. We stepped into the shower and washed ourselves off, before getting dried off and going back into the bedroom and climbing into bed. I turned onto my side, and Jasper wrapped me in his arms. I then let sleep take over me. I knew that this was where I wanted to be for the rest of my eternity, with him and in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is my first attempt at writing. While all comments and criticisms are welcome, please be nice. I'm writing this for me, and no, I don't know where it's going, so I can't answer questions just yet. Updates will be as soon as I can get them done. It could only be a very short 3 or 4 chapters, or it could be longer.**

**I would like to thank happakids, Luna Luce and Dinia Steel for pre-reading for me.**

**I would also like to thank flamingpen 18 for betaing for me. She makes it, not only pretty, but understandable too.**

**I own nothing. This all belong to Ms Meyer.**

If Only

J POV

That was the most mind blowing experience of my long lonely life. I can't believe that we had just made love. It was more than just sex or fucking. While he laid in my arms asleep, I couldn't help but feeI so at ease with how we were together. I realised that I wanted this for the rest of my existence. I just lay there curled around him as he slept, luxuriating in him and our bond. It was so different than anything I had experienced before.

My phone vibrated on the bedside cabinet. I reached over and grabbed it, looking at the name on the display. It was Peter, my brother in venom as well as blood. I hadn't heard from him or seen him in nearly a year.

"Well, if it isn't my long lost brother. What do you want, fucker?"

"Now, now, Major, we want to come for a visit and meet your mate. I know you've meet him. So when can we come?" Edward shifted in his sleep and moaned a little as he did so. "Are you with him now, Jasper ? Does he know about us and about being your mate?"

"To answer your questions, yes he is and yes he does. He also knows about me being a vampire and has agreed to being changed. You can come whenever you want to, just remember about the local dogs and our treaty with them. So feed before you arrive !"

"Of course, we will see you in a few, Jasper." I hung up and lay back down with Edward, wrapping my arms around him. He shuffled back towards me, sighing as he did so.

He began to wake just after sunrise, with his morning wood making itself known before he was fully awake. I couldn't resist taking it in my hand and slowly massage him to full arousal. I moved down his body and took him in my mouth, licking his cock and massaging his balls. He woke with a gasp, and I felt his hands in my hair, tugging my head closer to him, encouraging me to take more of him into my mouth. He moaned my name as I worked my way up his responsive cock to the tip, where I place a kiss before taking him back into my mouth. I continued my ministrations until he was gasping and thrusting his hips up, allowing him to go deeper into my mouth. I felt him swell and harden then pulse as he came hard and fast, leaving him gasping.

"Wow, love, that was one hell of a wake up call. What a wonderful way to start the day. I feel as if I should be saying good morning to you in the same way."

"Oh no, that was my gift to you," I tell him. "But, I do need to tell you that my brother is coming to visit. He wants to meet you."

"When?" he asked me. I could feel his panic as in questioned me.

"They will arrive in a couple of hours. Don't be surprised when they get here. They feed the traditional way and have red eyes, babe. What has you so panicky? They will love you just as I do."

"I'm just worried that they won't approve of us, love. What if they don't want you with me, and what do you mean by 'they'?"

"Peter, my brother, and Charlotte, his wife and mate, are who I mean by they."

"So is this another brother like Emmett or what?"

"No, Peter is both a venom and blood brother. We were changed a few years apart by the same woman. When he escaped, he risked his own life by coming back for me. I owe him my second life. He is all I have left of my family."

"Right! So best foot forward and all of that stuff, I guess."

"What on earth does that mean?"

"Oh, it was one of Grans sayings. It just means get on with it the best you can and make the best of a bad job. I'm nervous about meeting your brother and his mate, but I need to so. I just need to get on and do it," he explains to me.

"It's a strange saying, if you ask me, but if it gets you in the right frame of mind, I don't care."

"OK, well give me ten minutes, while I go take care of some human stuff, will you?"

"No problem. How are you feeling? Are you really sore?"

"No, it's not too bad. There's a slight pull from the muscles but nothing more than that," Edward tells me, and I use my gift to check him too.

He got up and went into the bathroom and got ready to start the day. We went down to the kitchen, so he could get some breakfast. Alice and Bella were there talking as we walked in. Once he had made his breakfast, we joined them at the table.

"Peter and Charlotte are on their way to visit us all. "

"Oh, cool! I like Peter and Charlotte," Bella answers.

"Who are Peter and Charlotte?" Alice asks.

"Peter is my brother, and Charlotte is his wife and mate. They want to meet Edward, since he is my mate," I tell her.

"They feed the natural way for vamps, Ali. So don't be surprised by their red eyes," Edward spoke up.

"Are they going to eat me or Edward?" Ali asks. Bella giggles, and I try to hold my laughter in.

"No, Alice, they won't eat us, honey. Jasper would be pissed if they tried to, I'm sure, " Edward assured her.

"Yes, babe, I would be and pissed doesn't cover how mad at them I would be. Alice, Peter is my brother in venom and blood. He would never hurt Edward, you, or me," I tell them as they continue to eat. I hear the sound of a car approaching the house. Bella reacts to the noise too, alerting Alice and Edward to the fact that something is happening. I nod to Bella, who get up and goes to the door.

"Mutts," she tells me.

"I will deal with them, since Carlisle and Esme are out hunting. You protect Edward and Alice," I tell her.

"OK, no fighting. It will only cause problems, Jasper. "

"Of course not, I will be a perfect gentleman, Bella."

"Thats what I'm afraid of, Jasper," she retorted.

As we had been talking, the car had pulled up outside the house, and Sam and another wolf, whose name I didn't remember, had gotten out of the car and were waiting for us to come out of the house. I opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. I nodded my head in acknowledgement of them.

"Sam, what can I do for you?" I asked him.

"We are aware of your human guests and need to be sure they are safe. I want to see them!" he demanded.

"What do you think gives you the right to come onto our land and make such demands? Do you not realize that by doing so, you have broken your treaty with us? As such, I do believe that I would be within my right to kill you both, and there could be no come backs from the tribe, unless they wanted to start a war between us," I answer him.

"You are correct in what you say, but I would still like to see your guests," Sam replies.

"No, I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to see them. You already know one is my mate, and the other is his sister. I will not allow harm to come to them, and I see you as a threat," I tell him.

"Who do you think you are? You are here on our grace, and you will do as our alpha commands," the other wolf snarls.

"I am Major Jasper Whitlock, pup, and if you do not hold your tongue, I will remove it for you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Paul, back off. You are not helping. We have violated the treaty, and he is within his rights to do exactly what he did. Now shut up and let me deal with this," Sam orders. "All we are here to do is see for ourselves that they are alive and well. Please, may we see them?"

"I am sorry, but as I have already said, I feel you are a threat to them. So I can't allow that to happen," I say yet again.

"Major, let them see them. It needs to happen. I believe we have more than one set of mates here. It will be in all our favor to do so," Peter says from behind the mutts.

"Who the hell are you?" the one called Paul snarls at Peter.

"I'm your second worst nightmare, pup. So I would just do as your alpha says and shut it," Peter tells him.

"Bella, bring our guest out please," I say.

Just then, the door opens, and Bella walks out with Edward and Alice behind her. Edward automatically moves to stand behind me, with no hesitation at all, and touches the base of my back to let me know he is there. I see Peter and Charlotte watch this with interest and small smiles. I feel their approval of him and his actions, knowing that this is what the weaker of two vampire mates would do in a situation such as this.

I hear growling coming from the mutt named Paul and I look at him. He is staring into Alice's eyes. But it's the emotions coming from him that surprise me. He feels, love, happiness, worry, hope, sadness, and admiration. I see Peter nod his head minutely towards Alice, and I turn to her. She is watching Paul. I feel some of the strongest emotions I have ever felt coming from Paul. Before he made eye contact with Alice, his loyalties were with Sam and the pack. After making eye contact with Alice, he was bound to her in all ways. I was stunned by the intensity of the feelings he had for her. Alice's feelings were confused. She wanted to go to him but didn't understand the pull she felt towards him. I realised that this was the wolf form of mating for life just as Edward and I had.

"Alice, go to him. He won't hurt you. You will find your that your life is with him as Edward's is with me," I tell her. She looks at me, then hugs me, causing Paul to growl more.

"Shut it, mutt. She is thanking him," Peter snarls.

"It's instinct. He doesn't like his imprint in the arms of a leech." Sam replies.

"Well, he needs to get used to it, or he can go jump off a cliff. That is my brother. If he wants me to be his "imprint" then he needs to get used to it, because I love them all and will spend time with them. Do you understand me?" Alice shout over to both Sam and Paul. Peter laughs out loud at Alice's comment.

"And what do you find so funny, blondie?" Alice asks.

"Just you, pix, putting the big bad wolves and vampires in their place. That takes balls, sweetheart," he tells her.

"Yeah, well I got those, and now I got his too," Alice retorts. Then pointing at Paul, she commands, "Come here and say hello then. I ain't little Red Riding Hood even if you are the big bad wolf. So there will be no going into the woods to meet a wolf for me."

"You want me to come up there with the leeches? Thats not a good idea, little one," Paul tells her.

"Well, it's either that, or I go back inside."

"Alright, alright, I will come to you, but please step away from the leech," he says.

"That leech has a name, and it is Jasper. Learn it. Use it, and stop referring to him and his family as leeches, right now," Alice states. "That goes for all of you wolves and vampires alike. No more with the mutts, dogs, and leeches."

"She's a feisty little thing, putting vampires and wolves in their places while human!" Peter comments. Which reminds me that I need to let Edward and Alice know who he and Charlotte are.

"Edward, Alice, I would like to introduce you to Peter and Charlotte, my brother and his wife and mate."

As Peter and Charlotte walk over, Sam growls, and Peter just glares at him. "Shut it, man. I will make you sorry if you don't"

"Peter, I would like you to meet Edward, my mate, and his sister, Alice." I address Peter, "Behave yourself, brother, or you will have a newly mated vampire and wolf to deal with."

"Nice to meet you both. Now, I need to tell you something, and the four of you need to listen carefully. Mr Alpha get your ass up here, because I think you'll find there is a tribal legend regarding these four too. What I have to tell you is important." He waits for Sam to join us all.

"This mating between you all is special and significant. It will bring together our two species, but you must make sure that the relationships between the four of you are as strong if not stronger than normal siblings. Do you understand me?"

"The Volturi, is that who you are referring to, Captain? What do they have to do with this?" I ask him

"Who are the Volturi, and why would it matter to them?" Sam asks

"Yes, they are who I refer to, Major." Then he turns to Sam, "They are the rulers of the vampire world. One of them doesn't like werewolves, the real children of the moon, not shapeshifters. Having said that, though, we can't be too careful. Sam, is Paul able to stay here and work on his relationship with Alice, as well as the ones he has with the Major and Edward? We need them closer than brothers by this time next week?"

"How do you know all of this, may I ask ?" Sam enquires.

"My knower is informing me, and right now it's telling me to tell you to get your ass back to the elders and fill them in. Tell them to read the journal of the alpha before Ephraim Black. That is where they will find this legend I referred to," Peter informs him.

"I will do that, but I must ask that you and your mate not to feed in this area, or the treaty will be broken," Sam tells Peter.

"That is no problem. We are planning on hanging around for a while. Charlotte and I are both switching to munching on animals to make life easier for everyone concerned. Out of respect for your pack and tribe and of course Carlisle and Esme's beliefs." he replies, stunning, not only, Sam and Paul but Bella and myself too.

"That is very generous of you both. I appreciate the gesture, but please don't feel that you must, just because you are staying for an extended period of time, Peter," Carlisle answers as he and the rest of the family approach usW we had been so caught up in what was happening, four vampires and two wolves snuck up on without any warning.

"Carlisle, believe me when I tell you. This is something we need to do."

"Alright, I will trust your gift, Peter, but could someone explain what is going on here? Why do we have two wolves on the porch, and why does one of them have his arm around Alice?" Carlisle asks, looking and emitting feelings of confusion as were the rest of my family "Sam, to what do we owe the honor of this visit? Have we done something that has broken the treaty?"

"No, No ,Carlise, you haven't broken the treaty. In fact, as Jasper pointed out to Paul and I, we did. None of that matters right now, though. I need to get back to the elders and tell them what is happening. Would it be acceptable to you and your family, if the pack and the elders came here to discuss what has taken place, and what is to come?" Sam asked permission from Carlisle.

"Of course it would, but first, I would like to know what has happened, and why do you think the elders will want a meeting with us all?"

"I will explain everything as soon as we are all inside. Sam, go do your stuff. We will see you in an hour. Everyone, inside please, and thank you," Peter dictates.

We all head inside as Sam head for his car. Paul just stood at the door watching us.

"Come on you stubborn wolf. Get your ass in here, " Peter shouts over his shoulder.

Thankfully, Paul joins us all, looking like what he really wants to do is phase and protect Alice. We all troop into the dining room and sit around the table. Peter explained everything to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie as we sit listening to him. Paul still looks on edge, but Alice seems to know how to calm him instinctually. It's strange to watch. In many ways, imprinting is like us vampires finding our mates. It just happens, and we have no say in it. I found myself curious about it all. I wonder if he would tell me what it felt like to him. Peter finishes his explanation of what has occurred and what is to come, and Carlisle looked stunned as he sat for a moment, letting it all sink in.

"Well, I do believe we have a meeting to prepare for. We are going to have human guests. Anyone who has not hunted today better go hunt now, no exceptions. Jasper, that includes you. Peter, Charlotte, have you both fed to day, or do you need to go hunt too?" Carlisle inquires of them.

"Yes, sir, we hunted on our way here," Charlotte tells him as Paul growls at her "NO! we hunted animals. Look at my eyes. They are not bright red as they would be if I had human blood. We told your alpha we were going to feed on animals, and we mean it," Charlotte reassured Paul.

"Sorry, it's instinct, and I will try to curb it. You know, for vampires, you're not as bad as I expected. I can even handle the smell of you all around me," Paul informs us.

"Right. Bella, Jasper, go feed please. We will ensure Edward's safety here. Please don't panic, Jasper. It will give everyone time to get to know each other," Carlisle states

"Actually, Alice, Edward, and Paul are going to join me in the kitchen for lunch. I'm sure they are all hungry," Esme interrupts Carlisle's planning with a smile

"Yes, ma'am, I can always eat. We are always hungry as wolves. We burn calories at a fantastic rate," Paul told Esme

"My name, young man, is Esme, and that is Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Peter, Charlotte Bella, Jasper, Edward, and you have meet Alice. Now you know our names. Could I ask you to use them, please?" Esme points each of us out to Paul as she speaks to him.

"Yes ma.., Esme. I will try to remember them all," Paul nods his head to her.

"And you lot will address him as Paul. Do you understand me?" she asks.

"Yes, Mom " and"Yes, Esme, "resounds from each of us at once.

"Good! Now Bella, Jasper, go hunt. You three follow me. What would you like to eat?" Esme asks as she lead them into the kitchen.

As I go off to hunt with Bella, I wonder just what is going to happen. WIll the elders accept what Sam tells them, and does Peter know more than he is telling us right now?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This is my first attempt at writing. While all comments and criticisms are welcome, please be nice. I'm writing this for me, and no, I don't know where it's going, so I can't answer questions just yet.

Updates will be as soon as I can get them done. It could be a very short 3 or 4 chapters, or it could be longer.

I would like to thank happakids, Luna Luce, and Dinia Steel for pre-reading for me.

I would also like to thank flamingpen 18 for betaing for me. She makes it, not only pretty, but understandable too.

I own nothing. This all belong to Ms Meyer.

I'm sorry for the delay but RL has been kicking my butt

If Only

SPOV

As I left the Cullen place, I had a sense of unease, not because I was leaving Paul there, but because I knew of the legend to which the one called Peter had referred to. Let's just say that if this truly is what was happening, then we were in for a world of change and some major struggles. Old Quil was not going to be happy, that much I knew. Without a doubt, he hated that it had been his own grandson that had triggered the legend, when he imprinted on young Claire, and now Paul had imprinted on the sister of a vampire's mate, both of them were human, and they were twins of that I had no doubt.

I pulled to a stop outside of Billy's house and sat for a few minutes, trying to understand what was going on. How I was going to tell the rest of the pack and elders what had gone on, and that we were going to have to work with the Cullens? That will take some getting used to but we must. Little Alice would be very happy to put us all in our places, and I know Paul will stand behind her as she does so. That was the power of imprinting. I knew that I would do the same for Emily as would Jared for Kim and Quil for Claire. I just hope the elders respect that and understand that Paul is our brother, so we will always side with him and not a bunch of old men who don't know what it is like to be a wolf, a protector of our tribe. I leave my car and walk up to the house, ready for what is to come, I hope.

As soon as I knock, Jacob answers the door, looking round me for Paul. I nod to him as I pass him to greet his father.

"Billy, we need a full council meeting. Jacob, call the pack. I only want to have to tell this once, and I need everyone here to do so," I tell them both.

"What is this all about, Sam, and where is Paul ?" Billy asks me.

"_Jacob, go now. Move! Do as I have told you._" I place an alpha order on him. I then turn and say, "Billy, please just make the phone calls!" I watch as they both go to carry out what I asked of them.

"Sam, the council will be here in 5 minutes. Can you give me some idea of what this is about?" Billys inquires as he comes back into the room.

"All that I can do is to just ask you to go and collect the journals that belonged to the alphas of the last two packs. We will need them when everyone arrives," I just finish telling Billy when the rest of my pack arrives.

"OK, boys, outside and phase. I've got stuff you need to know, and it will be easier to show you than tell you all. You will understand it much easier this way," I say as I walk out into the forest, strip, and phase. The pack follows suite, and I show them what went down at the Cullen's place. But I phase back before they can ask any questions. I need to answer them with the elders, that much I am sure of. They all phase back, and we walk back into the house, just as the rest of the council arrives. With nine wolves and four elders, it is now very cramped inside of Billy's small living room, but we need to do this here since the meeting hall is too public.

"ORDER, ORDER! "Billy yells. "Right now the alpha has news for us. So I suggest we all settle down and let him speak. Sam, the floor is yours."

"As you all know, Paul and I went to visit the Cullen residence this morning...," I start to tell them what went down at the Cullen place, Pauls imprint, what Peter told us, the Volturi, and everything in between, right up to me leaving Paul to come back and inform them of what was going on.

"What do you mean you left Paul with his imprint at the leech's house?" old Quil demands.

"Exactly what I said. Did you not listen to me, old man? He stayed with his imprint, and they are not leeches. They are the Cullens, and you will refer to them with respect or do not refer to them at all," I tell him, "Now, Billy, did you manage to find the journals I asked you for?"

"Yes, Sam, I did. What exactly are you looking for in them? I may know the story which you need,'' Billy says as he hands me the old journals.

"It's one about an imprint being part of a vampire family," I tell him. "Or an imprint having a sibling who is the mate of a vampire."

"May the gods bless us and preserve us," Billy quickly replies. "This is the legend to which you refer, Sam." He hands me the older of the two books. It's all written in our native language, but myself and the rest of my pack can all read, speak, and write it. I read the legend and see everything that Peter had told me and more. After seeing this, I knew we needed to meet with the Cullens and talk about it. This was going to be huge, and it truly frightened me.

"Billy, this is a major issue. We need to talk to the Cullens about this legend. It is going to mean some massive changes, not only for the pack, but also the entire tribe and even the Cullens," I told the elders.

"What do you mean, Alpha? Why do we need to talk to the leeches? They are nothing but a problem to us?" Old Quil shouted.

"They have names, Old man, and you will use them, if you want my pack to protect you! Do you know the legend to which I refer? Are you aware of what we are heading towards?" I demand.

"You can't refuse to protect a member of this tribe. It is your duty to protect us. I am an elder of this tribe, and my grandson is in your pack. Do you really think you would get away with trying that?" Old Quil asks me.

"_No member of this pack is to listen to an order or request made or given by anyone but me, your alpha. Is that understood?_" I order the pack. "Go on, Old Quil, try and make them obey you."

"You can try Quil. but it won't work. In fact, I will prove it to you. Jacob, you are to go and kill all the vampires at the Cullen house," Billy commands Jake doesn't even move a muscle to show he heard his dad. "Jake, make your old dad a drink, please."

"Sorry, dad, did you say something to me?" Jake asks. Billy just turns and stares at Old Quil and cocks his eyebrow at him. I have to hold back my laughter. I got the feeling that old Quil got the message. He could shout and demand all he wanted. One command from me to the pack, and he didn't have a leg to stand on.

"So, Billy, are we going to meet the Cullens and which of the elders are going to make the trip?" I asked.

"Well, I am going," Billy states.

"Count me in," announces Sue. "Quil, Aaron, what about you two? Are you accompanying us also?"

"I certainly will be. I have been fascinated by the Cullen family since they arrived," Aaron tells her.

"I most certainly will not be and neither will my grandson. Come on, Quil. We are leaving now," Old Quil commands. Quil just sat there talking to Jake, taking no notice of his grandfather.

Old quil stormed out of Billy's place and started to walk home. I felt kind of guilty, so I decided to be nice, well sort of.

"Quil, take your grandfather home, but be back here in ten minutes," I tell him. While we wait for young Qui to get back, we discuss travel arrangements. It is decided that the wolves will go in wolf form through the forest, and Sue will drive Billy and Aaron over in her car.

Once Quil gets back, we set off for the Cullen place. It's strange going over there, knowing we will be welcomed as guests and not be held at arms length. All this runs through my mind, prompting the others to start asking questions about Alice. But what can I tell them except wait until they meet her. She is not like anything I could describe to them. I mean, she accepted the imprint without any explanation of what imprinting means to her. That could have something to do with her brother being mated to a vampire though. If you can accept that, then I guess any form of supernatural mating becomes nothing unusual. They must come from a very unusual family, since both siblings seem to have accepted this weird world of ours without any problems. I tell the pack to wait and see for themselves. It's not fair if I influence their opinions of Alice and Edward. I like Alice. She has balls and stands up for herself. Edward didn't say much to Paul, and I got the feeling that had more to do with the mating bond between he and Jasper than him being intimidated by us.

That is another thing. How did Jasper know about Paul not being able to hurt Alice. What was it he said to her about Paul being to her what he is to Edward? It was as if he knew all about the imprint, but how?

We arrived at the Cullen place fairly quickly and phased back, before walking out of the forest. We are met by a very satisfied looking Paul, coming down the steps to greet us. He seemed to be relaxed after spending time alone with a house full of vampires. He was smiling, which was unusual in itself.

"Hi, guys, come on. Esme has food ready for you all, and man is she a good cook. I can't believe that she can't eat the stuff she makes. Oh, Seth, she's made you some cookies too," Pauls tells us.

"I'm not eating anything made by a leech and neither is Seth," Leah growls.

"You don't have to eat Leah, but you will be civil, and you will allow Seth to make up his own mind. Do not make me alpha order you, because I will," I growl at her.

"Why should I be civil? I am what I am because of them. If they weren't here, I would have a normal life and not be stuck here," Leah whines.

"We have some major trouble coming this way, Leah, and I'm not just talking about more vampires. You have no idea what the legend I read was about, do you? So I ask again, do I need to place you under an alpha order?"

"No, you don't," Leah snarls.

"Alright then, lets go. We all know that they have heard every word we have just said." As we walked towards the house, Sue pulls up. She gets out and goes to the trunk of her car for Billy's wheelchair. Jacob rushes to help her, and they get Billy settled in no time at all, allowing Aaron to climb out of the back seat. We approached the house, and Dr. Cullen comes down the steps to greet us all. He was gracious in his welcome to us, even if he found it as strange a position to be in as we all did.

"Due to the nature of our discussion, we will conduct this meeting in the house, if you are all comfortable with it," Dr. Cullen says.

"It is very kind of you to open your house to us like this, Dr. Cullen. We really do appreciate it," I tell him.

"Please, Sam, my name is Carlisle, and I am please that you are all willing to be here. It will be much more comfortable to talk here than at the border. Plus, Esme has had an excuse to use her kitchen for the first time. It is something that she is very pleased about. I can assure you of that. Shall we go inside now? Oh, Jacob, would you like me to get Emmett to come and lift your father and his chair into the house ? We will have a ramp built for any future meetings," Carlisle informs us.

"We can manage to move Billy. There's no need to bother anyone," I tell him, just as the biggest of the vamps appears and lifts Billy and his chair into the house. There was no time for anyone to move. He was there and gone in seconds.

"There you go, Billy. You got full reign of this floor of the house. Now, can I get you a drink or something to eat," we hear him ask Billy.

"Erm...?" is Billys eloquente reply.

"Esme has tea, coffee, juice, soda, water, and milk for you to choose from," we hear him saying.

"Oh, a cup of coffee would be nice, please, uhhh" Billy responds.

"Oh, it's Emmett," he replies.

"Anyone else want anything while I'm at it ?" he asks us.

Sue and Aaron both go for coffee, while the pack opts for sodas. Emmett goes and brings us all our drinks. When he comes in, he is followed by the Dr.'s mate, Esme, if I heard Emmett correctly. She was carrying a large tray with cakes, muffins, cookies, fruit, and donuts on it. But what surprised me most was Paul's actions. He stood up and walked over to her, took the tray from her, and kissed her cheek, before turning and walking over to the coffee table and placing the tray on it. I expected him to just help himself, but he offered the plate to the elders first, telling them how good all the baked goods were and that Esme had made them all by hand just today. I was even more surprised when he went over to the rest of the pack and offered them a choice, before he had anything, even Leah was shocked by his behavior.

We were joined by Alice, Edward, and the rest of the coven. I noticed that Jasper and Bella were not in attendance. Everyone else settled into their seats to begin the meeting. We were just about to start introducing our pack to the Cullens, when Jasper and Bella entered the room. It was surreal the way Jasper was instantly aware of where in the room Edward was and made his way to him. It was fascinating to watch the way mating was similar to imprinting.

We all settled back down and once again began the introductions of both pack and coven, including introducing Paul's new imprint to both elders and pack. I will just say this. That little fire cracker took no shit from anyone but especially not Leah, who tried to be a total bitch to her. It was the first time I saw the bond between Edward and Alice. Edward turned on Leah when she started getting bitchy with Alice and told her to grow the fuck up and learn to live with the life she had and not the one she pined away for. Nobody, not even her own parents had dared to say that to her, even if we were all thinking it. To say we were all surprised by it would be an understatement, even Leah was shocked into silence. Nobody had ever spoke to her that way. That was partly my fault, because I felt so guilty about imprinting on her cousin and leaving her the way I did. I wouldn't let any of the pack say anything to her about the way she acted and how she treat about us all, no matter how much of a bitch she was.

Leah was stunned by his blunt attitude towards her. She was used to people treating her with kid gloves. But what shocked me the most was Sue's reaction. She actually smiled at Edward as he let her daughter have it as bluntly as possible while still remaining civil. Both Paul and Jasper stepped in front of Edward as he finished speaking. It surprised the elders but not the pack. We saw the bond that had formed there, not only between Paul and Alice but also between Paul, Jasper and Edward, even though I knew that was what we needed to happen. Seeing it in action was amazing! A vampire and a wolf working as one, side by side to ensure the safety of one of their mates. It was a magnificent sight and something I knew we needed to record in the alpha's journal for future packs to be able to read and understand.

It was written that once this legend came to fruition, it would repeat itself on several different occasions. That knowledge alone made me more aware of the need to document everything that took place.

What was even more surprising was that not one wolf stood to back Leah up. Instead, they stood beside Paul and Jasper, even Seth, which was a total shock until I heard him speak to his sister

"Leah, someone needed to say that to you, and we had all been placed under alpha order to keep quiet. That has been broken now. It has been said, and to be honest, if you weren't my sister, I would hate you for what you put the pack through with your selfish thoughts and bitchy comments. Now take some time and think about the bitter harpy you have become and then let her go, because I want my sister back"


End file.
